


Likeness to a Cat

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [42]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Phil is the jealous type, basically an excuse for schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Likeness to a Cat

Phil Coulson has a likeness to a cat. He is known for his poker face and calm composure. He is not easily riled up and does not give himself away. He can withstand a great deal amount of bullshit from anyone be it agents with lower clearance levels or WSC members that have no idea what they’re talking about. He is also the Avengers liaison which takes  _a lot_  of patience and you can bet that anyone other than Phil Coulson will give up on said superhero team after a day, two tops. 

Phil Coulson is just that much of a hard nut to crack. 

That’s why Nick tries not to bend over backwards laughing when Coulson breaks his pen in half with a hold so tight, while his face remained steady and not a single twitch, after seeing a junior agent link her arms with Barton’s. Phil ends up looking at his hand when Nick was snickering beside him and then noticing the broken pen, he quietly says “Oh.”

—-

Barton is teaching the junior agents about gun safety in Training Room 5E, when Agent Coulson walks in and proceeds to the armory. Clint tried not to stare at the man as he walked by, steady confidence eminating from him. It was a valiant effort.

"I- uh- What was I talking about?" He asks the junior agents.

"Gun maintenance, sir." one of them answers.

"Right." Clint says with a nod. and then he remembers all the nights he came back to  _their_ apartment and see Phil sitting on the couch in front of the TV, watching bad reality shows with his pistols and cleaning supplies laid out in front of him. Then later, Clint would cuddle up against Phil’s chest and Phil would still be absent-midedly cleaning his gun. The memory makes Clint smile and duck his head.

"Sir?" A junior agent interrupts.

"Oh, S-Sorry. As I was saying, your gun should always be…"

—-

This was a terrible idea. A horribly, terribly stupid idea that might end their relationship. Phil didn’t know what drove him to do it- no. That’s a lie. Phil knew exactly what drove him to do it, and as per usual, it was a certain blond, cocky, archer named Clint Barton.

It started with a few female and a couple of male junior agents tailing Barton around like puppies. Clint was practicing with his bow while the puppies stood and watch behind him. They kept on pestering him with questions like ‘What’s your type?’ ‘Are you dating anyone right now?’ ‘What’s your ideal date?’

To which Clint answered, “Mature, but is a kid at heart.” then he chuckles. “Yes, I am.” A sweet smile playing on his lips. “Sitting on the couch, watching terrible TV while eating take-out.”

Clint had looked so besotted at nothing in particular, that before Phil could register what he was doing, he was walking through the range and pulled Clint into a kiss. Clint stood there frozen for a second, before he finally caught on and went pliant against Phil’s arms. Clint then wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist and returned Phil’s kiss.

Phil was the one to break the kiss with Clint trying to chase after Phil’s lips. They were both breathing a little unevenly, and their pupils were blown. “I’m sorry…” Phil muttered quietly, as he buried his face in Clint’s shoulder.

"Don’t be." Clint says, his voice sounding a little too contended.

Phil shifts his head a little, so that he could see the junior agents’ reaction. Most of them had their jaws on the floor, the others looked turned on, and some were obviously jealous. Phil sent a glare towards all of them, and the junior agents dismissed themselves quickly.

Phil Coulson has a likeness to a cat. He doesn’t like to share and he has his own way of hissing at people trying to get close to Clint. And Clint loves him even more because of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the calm before the storm. 
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/89043200841/i-hate-8am-classes-i-really-hate-them-i)


End file.
